movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Stuart Little
''Tom and Jerry: Stuart Little ''is an upcoming 2023 American direct-to-video family comedy film, The film is produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Sony/Columbia Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Based on Stuart Little (1999), Stuart Little 2 (2002) and Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2005). Plot TBA Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and a good friend Mrs. Mouse, Muscles and Uncle Harry, Butch, Topsy, Lightning and Meathead's ex-rival. In this movie, he is George's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy and helps with Stuart Little in New York City. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Cherie's husband, Tom's rival, Mrs. Mouse's son, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, and a good friend Reginald and Camille Stout. In this movie, he is George's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy and helps with Stuart Little in New York City. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Mrs. Mouse's grandson, Muscles' cousin, Uncle Harry's grandnephew and a good friend Reginald and Camille Stout and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is George's pet baby mouse along together with Tom and Jerry and helps with Stuart Little in New York City. * Stuart Little - A white mouse, who is Reginald, Camille, Eleanor and Frederick's son, George's brother, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Snowbell's best friends, Mrs. Mouse, Cherie, Muscles and Uncle Harry's new brother in New York City. * Eleanor Little - Frederick's wife, George and Stuart's mother in New York City. * Frederick Little - Eleanor's uncle, George and Stuart's father in New York City. * George Little - A young teenage boy, who is Stuart's brother, Eleanor and Frederick's son, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend in New York City. * Snowbell - A fluffy white cat, who is Little's pet cat, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Stuart's best friend and Monty's rival in New York City. * Uncle Crenshaw - Frederick, Eleanor, George and Stuart's uncle and Uncle Harry's owner and friend in New York City. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a red Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Reginald, Camille, Stuart, Cherie, Mrs. Mouse and Muscles' older brother. In this movie, he is Crenshaw's pet Hawaiian mouse in New York City. * Toodles Galore - A white-cat, who is Tom's wife, Cherie's friend and Butch's ex-girlfriend in New York City. * Cherie Mouse - A light-brown mouse in her purple scarf and shirt, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy's aunt, Toodles' friend, Mrs. Mouse, Muscles and Uncle Harry's twin sister and a good friend Reginald and Camille in New York City. * Aunt Tina - Frederick, Eleanor, George and Stuart's aunt and Beatrice's wife in New York City. * Aunt Beatrice - Frederick, Eleanor, George and Stuart's aunt and Tina's husband in New York City. * Cousin Edgar - Frederick, Eleanor, George and Stuart's cousin in New York City. * Grandma Estelle - Frederick, Eleanor, George and Stuart's Grandma in New York City. * Grandpa Spencer - Frederick, Eleanor, George and Stuart's Grandpa in New York City. * Uncle Stretch - Frederick, Eleanor, George and Stuart's uncle in New York City. * Mrs. Keeper - * Manuel - * Reginald Stout - Stuart's father in New York City. * Camille Stout - Stuart's mother in New York City. * Mrs. Mouse - An elderly brown mouse in a pink dress, who is Jerry's mother, Cherie and Muscles' aunt, Tuffy's grandmother, Uncle Harry's twin brother. In this movie, she's with her nephew Muscles to be with Reginald and Camille Stout to look for her son, Jerry, Stuart and Tuffy in New York City. * Muscles Mouse - A super-strong mouse with yellow shirt and green bolder hat, who is Mrs. Mouse's nephew and niece, Jerry and Tuffy's cousin, Stuart, Cherie and Uncle Harry's older brother. In this movie, he's with his aunt Mouse to be with Reginald and Camille Stout to look for Jerry, Stuart and Tuffy in New York City. * Smokey - A nasty evil cat, who is Snowbell, Tom and Toodles' rival, Monty's friend and Butch and his alley cats owner. In this movie, he's trying to kill Stuart, Jerry and Tuffy near by the woods in New York City. * Monty - A funny laughing cat, who is Snowbell, Tom and Toodles' boss, Smokey's friend in New York City. * Butch Cat - A black cat, who is Tom and Toodles' rival in New York City. * Topsy Cat - A yellow cat, who is Tom and Toodles' foe in New York City. * Lightning Cat - A orange cat, who is Tom and Toodles' rival in New York City. * Meathead Cat - A red-brown cat, who is Tom and Toodles' foe in New York City. * Officer Allen - * Officer Sherman - * Race Announcer - * Red - * Lucky - * Cesar - * Anton - * Race Starter - * Salesman - * Gabriel - Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild threat, very mild violence, rude humour. * Suggested Running Times: 94 Minutes (NTSC), 91 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Stuart Little Category:Crossovers Category:2023 Category:2023 films Category:2023 direct-to-video films Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Red Wagon Entertainment